Davis Stockton (c1685-1761)
BIOGRAPHY: The first documented information on Davis Stockton is a Virginia Land Office Patent to Michael Woods dated 10 June 1737. This patent was for 400 acres on Ivy Creek “beginning at a hickory on Davis Stockton’s line.” Two years later, on 12 March 1739, Davis Stockton was granted 400 acres “on both sides of Ivy Creek a branch of the Rivanna.” This patent was for land in Goochland County, Virginia. On 15 March 1741, Davis Stockton was granted 400 acres on both sides Stockton’s Branch of Mecham’s River, “beginning at Richard Stockton’s corner.” This area became Albemarle County in 1744. Michael Woods and Davis Stockton were two of the early settlers in Goochland (now Albemarle) County, Virginia. It is not known when they first arrived in Goochland County, but they were there by 1737. Michael Woods obtained title to acreage on Lickinghole Creek at its confluence with Mechum River. This was near the eastern entrance of Woods’ Gap a “gentle defile in the Blue Ridge Mountains”. His son, Michael Woods (Jr.), located land at the headwaters of Ivy Creek. This was next to Davis Stockton’s property on Ivy Creek. HISTORY OF ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901. “Among the earliest settlers in the western part of the county, who came as is said under the leadership of Michael Woods, was a family named Stockton. Though their name has entirely disappeared, they have in a number of ways left their mark behind. They consisted of several branches. They erected perhaps the first mill in that section of the county. The north fork of Mechum's River still bears the name of Stockton's Creek, and the south fork in early times was called Stockton's Mill creek, and the first name by which Israel's Gap was known was Stockton's Thoroughfare . . . Woods' home lay at the mouth of Woods' Gap, and the Stocktons were settled along Mecham's River, the south fork as well as the north.” ALBEMARLE COUNTY ORDER BOOK 1, 1744-1748, p. 45, 22 Aug 1745 “. . . road to Davis Stockton Mill . . .” Rev. Edgar Woods shows a date of death of 1760 for Davis Stockton. Davis Stockton did not leave a will. The inventory of “the Estate of Davis Stockton Decd.” was dated January 8th 1762. ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, WILL BOOK 2, p. 114.“Pursuant to an order of the Worshipful Court of Albemarle and in obedience to the sd order We the Subscribers have appraised the Estate of Davis Stockton Decd. as follows Viz” 9 hogs, 1 horses, 4 cattle, 1 bed and furniture, 1 chest, 1 riding coat, 1 waistcoat, pewter, 2 iron pots, knives and forks, parcel of wooden ware, 2 books, 1 cow, 1 churn, weight of pork, 1 bell, 1 barrel, iron ware, 1 mare and colt; total of 36 pounds, 9 pence. “Given under our hands January 8th 1762” William Grayson, James Coffey, Chas Lambert. THE STOCKTON FAMILY OF NEW JERSEY AND OTHER STOCKTONS, by Dr. Thomas Coates Stockton, 1911, p. 234. Davis Stockton is "said to have come from the north of Ireland and settled first in Lancaster Co., PA, and then in Goochland Co. (later Albemarle) VA. He was given a patent for 400 acres of land there, adjoining the land of his son-in-law, Adam Godelouch, 12 Mar 1739.” There is no evidence that Davis Stockton was from the north of Ireland or that he was ever in Pennsylvania. SKETCHES OF VIRGINIA, HISTORICAL AND BIOGRAPHICAL, by Rev. William Henry Foote, 1850. "Michael Wood, from Ireland came in the year 1734 and settled at Henderson's quarter near Wood's Gap in Albemarle County. Three sons and three sons-in-law came with him and settled near . . ." It appears that Davis Stockton might have married about 1710. If he married at age 25, he would have been born about 1685. There is no hard evidence as to when or where Davis Stockton was born, or when or where he married. There is also no hard evidence if Sarah was his only wife, or his first wife or his second wife. Most Whiteside researchers show that William Whitesides was born in Ireland, that he married Elizabeth, a daughter of Davis Stockton, and that three of their children were born in Ireland. William Whiteside is thought to have come to America in about1735. This is also about the same time Davis Stockton is first found in Virginia. Davis Stockton and his son-in-law William Whiteside might have gone to Virginia directly from Ireland. DNA proves that Davis and Robert Stockton are descended from the same male Stockton ancestor. It could be they had the same father, or the same grandfather, or an earlier male Stockton ancestor. Davis and Robert Stockton do not share a Stockton ancestor with the Richard Stockton family of New Jersey. Davis Stockton has not been found in any Pennsylvania records, and Davis Stockton has not been found in New York or New Jersey records. It appears that the first record for Davis Stockton is the 10 June 1737 Goochland County, Virginia land patent. No descendents of Davis Stockton appear to have remained in Albemarle County after about 1806. SPOUSE: Davis Stockton was married to Sarah. Although her maiden name is commonly shown as Goudelock, there is no evidence that maiden name is correct. Several other maiden names have been put forward, all without any evidence that they are correct. CHILDREN: Richard Stockton (about1710-1775), maybe in IrelandAnn Stockton, born about 1712, maybe in IrelandThomas Stockton Sr., born about 1714, maybe in IrelandElizabeth Betsy Stockton, born about 1715, maybe in IrelandHannah Stockton, born about 1716, maybe in IrelandWilliam Stockton, born about 1718, maybe in IrelandSamuel Stockton, born about 1720, maybe in Ireland SOURCES:VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 17, 1735-1738, p. 350VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 18, 1738-1739, p. 536 VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 19, 1739-1741, pps. 1006, 1007 VIRGINIA LAND OFFICE PATENT BOOK NO. 20, 1741-1742, pps. 194-196 ALBEMARLE COUNTY ORDER BOOK 1, 1744-1748, p. 45, 22 Aug 1745 ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, WILL BOOK 2, p. 114. (8 Jan 1762)SKETCHES OF VIRGINIA, HISTORICAL AND GIOGRAPHICAL, by Rev. William Henry Foote, 1850.HISTORY OF ALBEMARLE COUNTY IN VIRGINIA, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901. THE STOCKTON FAMILY OF NEW JERSEY AND OTHER STOCKTONS, by Dr. Thomas Coates Stockton, 1911. CHRONICLES OF THE SCOTCH-IRISH SETTLEMENT IN VIRGINIA, by Lyman Chalkley, 1912.DAVIS STOCKTON OF VIRGINIA, by Leona Irene Smith Johnson and Winfred Broadus Smith, First Edition 1972, Second Edition 1975. Category:Stockton (surname) Stockton, Davis Stockton, Davis